Why I Bother
by buongiorno
Summary: A short little VxG story. A simple training session turns ugly. M only really for a blood play warning, if you can even call it that.


**A/N:** Ahh, some good ol', light VxG. Their relationship is a funny one. Vegeta's obsession with Goku is a bit weird sometimes, like before I was just watching some old DBZ episodes, and Vegeta said something a long the lines of "That power! I have to have it!" And then, of course, after the whole blowing up of the GR dream sequence yatta-yatta, Vegeta's psychotic side shows itself once again. Gotta love Vegeta, though :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or anything that has anything to do with DBZ. I make no money from the publication of this story, as it is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why I Bother_

The two figures danced effortlessly in the dense air. It was hot, almost unbearable in a sense. Though these two individuals were different; they were not human in the least. No, they

were the last full-blooded members of their extinct race. The great warrior race once known as the Saiyans. Cries for blood screamed throughout their beings, their thirst ultimately getting

the better of them. It was the only thing they knew. Yet, the two beings' time on planet Earth had modified them. One had completely lost their Saiyan hunger, while the other one

constantly had to fight it off. He had slipped once back into his old ways with the help of the sorcerer Babidi. Though, he quickly slipped out of it. He was reminded of the bonds he held

with this planet, and sacrificed himself in order to keep those bonds alive.

A swift punch landed on his cheek, saliva being thrown from his mouth in response. His opponent smiled; he had let his guard down. His fists clenched and drew blood from his palms as he

delivered a hard punch into his opponents gut. His ears caught the faint sound of what sounded like the shattering of ribs. The other man's hair faded from blond to black as he dropped

hard to the ground. He screamed out in pain as the other placed himself atop his shattered cavity. His blond hair still remained as a wicked grin formed on his features. He crept over his

opponent, noting the blood running down the others neck from his mouth and leaned in to lick it up. The man underneath shuddered and coughed violently, splattering blood onto the

others forehead, as well as into his hair.

"Ve...Vegeta..." was the broken man's plea. His eyes were heavy with pain and his breathing was uneven. He should have been able to withstand an attack like that. Maybe he was just

getting older. Or perhaps, maybe he honestly just wasn't expecting Vegeta to land a punch that hard on him. He knew training with Vegeta was like a ticking bomb. Eventually the man

would have his day, the day where the mighty, Prince of all Saiyans defeated him. He was starting to think this was the day.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Too weak to get up?" The man coughed again, hacking up more blood. It ran down his neck in rivers, which Vegeta was quick to feast upon. "You know, it

has been a long time since I've tasted someone's blood." His tongue trailed up to the others mouth, stopping right before it. "And I must say, your blood is quite sweet." The man

shuddered again as Vegeta's mouth covered his own. His tongue fought for entrance, which was blocked from the gritting of the man's teeth. Vegeta backed away. He sneered, and

pushed himself off of the other man. "Fine, I see how it is, Kakarot." His hair reverted back to its dark brown state. "I'm not a vixen, so you have no interest in me." He chuckled, and

turned to face the younger man.

"Geta... You fiend... Why did you-" He was cut off by another hacking spell. He choked and gargled; the blood was coming up faster now. It seems as if Vegeta had done more than just

crack a couple of ribs. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he sensed the man's power level drop significantly in almost an instant. He sneered once more, and scooped the other Saiyan up into

his grasp.

"Do you know how annoying you are, Kakarot? Really, you're like that bug that just won't die. No matter how many times you hit it!" The younger man smiled with what force he could.

Vegeta took to the sky in the direction of Capsule Corp. He questioned why he was even bothering to save this low-class trash. He meant nothing to him. He was a weakling, a nobody.

Yet, he was everything. Kakarot was everything Vegeta wished and hoped to be. He was everything that Vegeta was _supposed_ to be. Maybe, just maybe, that was why he bothered

keeping this clown alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, something a little light. Hope the little blood thing didn't creep you out. You know, Halloween is in a week or so. I'm kind of in that mode. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
